A Different Person
by Unsugar
Summary: Sasuke changed, and it did not go unnoticed by others. KyoxSasuke, minor YukixSasu.
1. Kosuke: The Changes

**Title:** A Different Person

**Author:** Faker of Innocence (miraraykai88 at yahoo dot com dot my)

**Summary: **Sasuke changed, and it did not go unnoticed by others.

**A/N:** This fic is going to be my first multi-chaptered fic. Hopefully I will keep on having interest to continue it…

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fic! This fic will also probably have a lot of angst, OOC with some characters and bashing of some characters! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Even after the manga finished, I can never, ever own it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 - Kosuke: The Changes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kosuke noticed something different among the Jyuuyuushi but she never said it out loud until one day when Yukimura and Sasuke were not with them…

"Do you think Sasuke has changed?" Kosuke asked to no one in particular.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Saizou looked up from cleaning his most treasured weapons.

"I mean, he has somehow become quieter than usual," she said. She had to admit, Sasuke _had_ changed. It was becoming especially noticeable within the last couple of weeks. But was she the only one who noticed it?

"Really? I did not notice that. He's always quiet, so who knows?" the long-haired ninja answered nonchalantly.

Yup, she was definitely the only one among the Jyuuyuushi who noticed the changes.

"What do you mean you did not notice anything, Saizou-san? Sasuke-kun does change a bit though not _that_ obvious," Kakei chirped in with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Kosuke decided to take back her last statement.

"Not that obvious to the point that normal people did not notice, of course," Unno continued for Kakei, "but you, Saizou, are _not_ a normal person, how come you did not notice it?"

Kosuke giggled softly behind her hands. Saizou would not take that statement lying down.

"What do you mean I'm not a normal person? I'm as normal as any of you here!"

"Which implied that you are _indeed_ abnormal, since none of us here are normal in first place," Jinpachi interrupted while Kamanosuke and the Miyoshi brothers laughed loudly behind him.

"A normal person will go insane if he hangs around us too much," Miyoshi Seikai said, earning a nod from his brother, "And since you have been fine here, you are the same with us - the not-so-normal people!"

More laughter erupted, this time also from Kakei and Unno.

Noticing the thick blush on Saizou's cheeks, Kosuke decided it is time to let them give it a rest.

"Guys, stop it. I mentioned this not to embarrass Saizou, okay? I'm worried about Sasuke. That's why."

"Sorry, Kosuke. Now that you've mentioned it, I've been thinking about it too," Mochizuki said thoughtfully, "Sasuke has been too quiet to my liking lately. It's as if he's turning back into the old Sasuke that we knew nothing about."

"I always thought he had stopped behaving like that, especially after the battle with Mibu," Kamanosuke said. He can still remember the bright smile on the young ninja's face when he said 'I'm home' after defeating Chinmei.

After the final battle with the former Red King, Sasuke had been a bit off but that's it. He still laughs with them when one of the Jyuuyuushi cracked a joke, and he always replied sarcastically with a small smile whenever Saizou made a stupid statement. He had become more open with them, and it delighted the rest of the Jyuuyuushi to know that Sasuke had finally put his trust in them.

After almost three years like that, the silver-haired youth was turning back into his old self. Although it was nothing to worry about, the Sanada warriors were still scared that Sasuke was still unable to trust them after all and all he had gone through with them was just a façade he wore to hide his true feelings.

Noticing the tense atmosphere around them, Saizou could not help but feel stupid. It seemed to him that apart from him, the rest of the Jyuuyuushi noticed Sasuke's changes in attitude. Right now, he knew he had to put down his pride and ask. "Erm, what exactly are the changes you noticed in Sasuke?"

Turning to him, the rest of the occupant of the room then looked at each other before Kakei broke the silence. "He doesn't seem to be interested in helping me search for materials for the traps anymore."

"He spends most of his time on the roof and in the forest. Alone," Jinpachi added.

"He never sits with us when we want to talk about something funny during our missions," the Miyoshi brothers continued.

"And he even ignores his favourite mint tea and broiled salted soba that Kosuke usually prepares for him," Unno finished, followed by a nod from the young woman.

Now that the others had voiced their opinions, Saizou then realized that Sasuke had indeed changed. "Come to think of it, he prefers to go on missions on his own unlike before when he used to always work together with me."

The rest of the Jyuuyuushi were stunned to hear that. "So you _did_ notice Sasuke's changes?" Kamanosuke asked, not believing the fact that Saizou was being alright with that.

"Well, that was the _only_ change I've noticed," Saizou replied sheepishly. "But I wonder what caused him to change all of a sudden…"

"Come to think of it, he started to change after his Genpuku _and_ after we met Kyo-san again," Kakei said thoughtfully.

Almost a month ago, the Sanada household was surprised by a visit from some unexpected guests; Kyoushiro, Sakuya, Yuuya and Kyo. While Kyoushiro and Sakuya were frequent visitors, the other two were a pleasant surprise. Especially Kyo, whom most of them thought they would never see again.

And Sasuke changed after that small reunion.

While the Jyuuyuushi were deep in thought, a cheerful voice greeted them. "Hey! Why is it so gloomy in here?"

Kosuke turned with shock towards the speaker. "Yukimura-sama!"

Noting the tint of worry in each of the Jyuuyuushi's eyes, Yukimura realized they had been discussing something serious. "What have all of you been talking about?"

Hearing the serious tone of their master, the Jyuuyuushi knew that they had no choice but to tell him everything they had just discussed.

"Well, it's about Sasuke…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So that's all for the first chapter. What do you think?

Lots of love to Angel AKA nee-chan for beta-read this chapter!

Thank you for reading!

F.o.I


	2. Sasuke: Memories

**Title:** A Different Person

**Author:** Faker of Innocence (miraraykai88 at yahoo dot com dot my)

**Summary: **Sasuke changed, and it did not go unnoticed by others.

**A/N:** Major of KyoSasu and a bit of YukiSasu. I love these pairings, so what? And unbeta-ed.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, KyoSasu, YukiSasu. Bad grammatical errors. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Even after the manga finished, I can never, ever own it.

Everyone, sorry for the very late update! Things happened, and I just lost all interest to update. I'm really, really sorry!!

Please, enjoy the second chapter!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2: Sasuke: Memories

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He walked alone along the sidewalk in the forest, his mind deep in thought. He knew he supposed to be at Kudoyama right now, along with the rest of the Jyuuyuushi, but he just can not face the others. He somehow realized that the others have noticed his abrupt changes towards them.

The silver-haired youth sighed. It was not their fault. Something happened, and that something was the reason he was behaving like this. Not that he wanted it, but somehow he just need some time to think alone.

But being the Jyuuyuushi, they will worry about him for no important reason at all. Then again, that is the Jyuuyuushi all about. They care about each other, or maybe _too_ much care of each other.

Looking up, Sasuke realized he had been walking too far than he intended too. Moreover, as he was thinking and walking mindlessly, he had unconsciously walked to _that_ place. A certain place in Aokigahara where he had been trying to avoid and forget, but his body seemed to agree otherwise. The place that he knew how hard he tries to forget, while always carved in his mind.

The place where he first met Onime no Kyo after four years.

He could not help but blush when he remembered that day, but quickly he shoved it to the corner of his mind. 'What's wrong with me? It's not like there was anything special meeting him here.'

"_Nice to meet you. Or should I say… long time no see?"_

He can still remember Kyo's voice and tone when he said those words. It seemed that the red-eyed man still remembered him although they have only met in one, uptight situation, that is during the Sekigahara war.

He was only eight years old that time, and that particular mission was one of his earliest and hardest missions with Yukimura yet. Their job was to help Kyoushiro with his own mission of killing Kyo. While Saizou's job was to cover them up with mist, his job was to protect them when the time comes or something unexpected ever came up.

He knew, on that day, that they were facing a very dangerous opponent. Onime no Kyo, the slaughterer who had killed thousands during the war. Somehow the idea of meeting that demon, and possibly fighting him did not terrify that young ninja, but excite him more. He voiced this out to Yukimura, who did not expect that from his youngest subordinate ever.

His master did not seem to mind though, although he did warn the young Sasuke not to tell his opinion to anyone, especially Saizou. It puzzled him, but he remained quiet. Only as he grew up, he found out the reason why Yukimura warned him.

His comrades feared him for who he was.

He once overheard how Saizou told one of their comrades that he felt that Sasuke has, somehow, creep him out. Not only that he came from the forest, where the inhuman creatures lived, but also the way his golden eyes sparkled at the mention of assassinating someone. Not to mention he was the youngest ninja chosen to be a Jyuuyuushi. The strongest one in fact.

Although he kept telling himself that he used to that kind of remark, Sasuke could not stop one single streak of tear running down his cheek.

He could not help himself but to put very little trust towards his comrades from that day on. And no pure excitement showed on his face after that very moment.

Saizou's taunt reminded him of that- in which his own emotions and excitement came last after all the responsibilities he held for the Sanada's family heir.

Even everything that symbolized that he was alive came much, much later.

When he met Onime no Kyo again after four years, he still remembered the same intense look in those crimson eyes. Intense, but somehow less fierce. But the tone of his voice, the arrogance, is still there. And it was directed to him.

Just that and it was enough to make him forget everything around him. Even the voice of Saizou taunting him, even the responsibilities he hold for the Sanada family.

The feeling of excitement from four years ago came back with a vengeance. And it doubled up as the person who was responsible of making him excited was just there in front of him.

And the need to see blood on his sword came tenfold. The blood of Onime no Kyo, the demon who slaughtered thousands.

Even after he lost to the very same man, he still can feel the excitement flowing inside him. Especially when the man made an arrogant remark, showing his confidence when he was fighting Oda Nobunaga.

He came to realize that just the mere existence of that man beside him was enough to make him feel _alive_. And he also came to realize that although that man would not probably even look at him, he still needed the red-eyed demon's presence around him.

Soon after that, he realized something so shocking that even he himself could not admit: he had fallen for Kyo.

It was five years ago, after a few weeks being in the same group with that man that Sasuke realized his true feelings towards that older guy. Sasuke was, and always will, _loved_ Kyo.

He knew that Kyo would not look at him that way; he already has Yuuya by the way. So he was happy with the idea of being close with Kyo. Just that was fine with him. Being close to the man who gave him the reason to feel alive.

But the older man thought otherwise. The event that happened almost a month ago proved it.

Sasuke was so immersed in his thought that he did not realize there was someone behind him. A step on a dead branch awoke him from his stance. Cursing himself for being careless, he turned around; weapon was already in hand…

"What are you doing here, Sarutobi?"

"Kyo?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Read and review, please. Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you for reading.

Golden Neko aka F.o.I


	3. Yukimura: Observe

**Title:** A Different Person

**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko

**Summary: **Sasuke changed, and it did not go unnoticed by others.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning:** Yaoi, KyoSasu, minor YukiSasu. And everything else that comes along with it. Unbeta-ed.

**A/N:** Err… I'm sorry for not updating for so long? Two, three years I think. *gets bricked*

**Disclaimer:** Fine, me own nothing.

------------------------

Chapter 3: Yukimura: Observe

-----------------------

As the Jyuuyuushi around him were getting ready for dinner, he started to feel worried. After a few hours missing, Sasuke has not yet came back home. He should not be, but this was the first time the silver-haired youth did not came back home until this late.

Thinking about Sasuke, the heir of the Sanada household's mind reverted back to his discussion with the Jyuuyuushi about Sasuke's abrupt changes. He knew it for a long time ago, but he was surprised that the youth did not bother to hide it from his other comrades.

It was just not like him to do that.

Sasuke always hid his own feelings, no matter how they would eat him later on. And after the incident with Saizou, the youth kept to himself most of the time. It was very rare for him to smile, let alone any changes of expression. Only after the battle with Chinmei he started to show a _small_ friction of his emotions.

The heir of the Sanada family felt very proud when Sasuke announced to him, Kosuke, Saizou, Jinpachi and Kamanosuke that he would not be with them while they were in the Mibu. In the determination of finding his true self, the youth did not realize that he was on his way to be a fully-grown ninja.

Yes, Sasuke never told him, or any of their comrades, the reason why he decided to stay with Kyo's group. But he somehow knew. It was the best time for him to find out about himself, anyway. But only long after that conversation Yukimura realized another reason of his decision.

Since Sasuke was small, he realized that Sasuke was too strong for his age. Because of that, he was unable to have friends of his own age and ended up with his older companions instead. The children of the servants were even afraid to get close with him.

But that was what he first thought about that. Before him, no, _they_ met with Kyo's group. That was when he decided that Sasuke was, indeed, different.

Different from the way he thought the silver-haired should be. He was quiet not because he was not familiar with people his age, but because he could not find someone who suited for him to call as _real friends_.

Like what he found in Kyo, Benitora, Yuuya, Bontenmaru and the rest of their small but crazily dangerous group.

It was never a matter for him if he could not find any friend after the war. It _was_ a matter for Sasuke if he could not secretly correspond with Benitora, who was now supposedly acts as their main enemy. Or could not frequently send maps to Hotaru who kept getting himself lost around Japan _and_ China. Or could not go to meet Akari in Aokigahara as soon as he finished his missions.

For the young ninja, why have new friends if you could have your current friends beside you?

Meeting Kyo again after five years had truly changed the golden-eyed ninja. As the one who raised Sasuke since he was a toddler, he could easily see any changes of expression on his pale face.

Yukimura could still remember the expression on his subordinate face. Shock, surprise and excitement were shown on his face. His once pale face was flushed with excitement and the cold façade he has put on for years fall off for awhile before was quickly put on again. But it went unnoticed by Yukimura.

And he was sure that Kyo noticed it too.

Kyo went to drag Sasuke away from the household after talking with Yukimura. He did not know, or maybe did not _want_ to know, what had happened between those two ex-Mibu residents. But it was his responsibility to know his subordinates' welfare.

Especially since Sasuke changed after that.

Yukimura knew that Sasuke's weird behaviour that occurred for the last few weeks was triggered by his talk with Kyo. And he was well aware that the talk was nothing short of weird and amusing at the same time since Sasuke was blushing furiously, while the demon had a smug, satisfaction smirk plastered on his devious face while they were walking together back to the household.

He became more suspicious when he saw Kyo's large hand in Sasuke's silver, messy hair while Sasuke's smaller one was clinging to his yukata. And did he mention that Kyo's hair was messier than the last time he looked at it? No one else saw what happened as the moment the two entered the Sanada residence, they had let go of each other.

He _hated_ to even think what had truly happened between them.

Yukimura knew, deep down, covered by the respect and admiration for Kyo, Sasuke had felt more towards said man. But he kept it deep inside him, all for the sake of Kyo and Yuuya's current relationship; the one that all their friends expected, and was blessed by all.

All three of them – Yukimura, Sasuke and Kyo knew the consequences if Sasuke ever decided to tell his friends what he really feels for Kyo. Not only would he lose his pride, but also his friends too.

And Sasuke would do _anything_ to prevent that from happening.

Yukimura could not help but feel threatened with Kyo's special presence in Sasuke's heart. He knew he was being stupid, but anyone would feel threatened if someone that you really cared for was changing for another person who had been your rival all your life.

… Since when did _that_ happen?

'_Since you fought alongside with Kyoushiro against Kyo. Since you brought Sasuke along with you,'_ a small voice inside his head answered.

Since that time? That long?? How come he never realized it before?

'_Because you were too busy denying your own feelings towards Sasuke, that's why.'_

He had to agree with that sarcastic remark. His own feelings towards the young ninja had been developed since he realized that Sasuke was different from his other comrades. Paedophilia be damned. He might be 20 years older than Sasuke, but who cares about that? If he worried too much about it, he would never have any relationships with so many women before.

But he knew that Sasuke never loved him like that, maybe just like a brother or a father figure that he never had.

"Yukimura-sama?"

Noticing the concern in the voice, he turned around to see a concern-looking Kosuke. "Yes, what is it, Kosuke?"

"The dinner's ready, but Sasuke has not come home yet. Do you need someone to…"

"Yes, I need someone to go and search for him. I think he's in Aokigahara. Saizou, Unno, can you please," Yukimura said at the same time giving orders to the two Jyuuyuushi. While Saizou knew his way in Aokigahara well, he would need the more level-headed Unno by his side, just to make sure the long-haired ninja would not lose his mind over something trivial.

As he heard the distant replies, he walked towards the dining hall for the awaiting dinner with the rest of the Jyuuyuushi, hoping in his heart that Saizou and Unno would find their youngest comrade fast before something that could destroy the stability of their life happened.

And he also hoped that his uninvited guest would be there for dinner this time, after skipping the chance to dine with them too many times.

-----------------------

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I just lost idea of what to write for this fic. And eventhough I have four chapters done, I was still not satisfied with them.

I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't actually say the exact time.

**More A/N:** Some might notice the differences of writing styles between chapters. I'll try to find a suitable time to edit the old ones. Looking back, I'm not actually proud of my old writing.

Any constructive review is very well appreciated. Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


	4. Bontenmaru: Revelation

**Title:** A Different Person

**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko

**Summary: **It was actually Bontenmaru who knew what had really happened.

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Warning:** Yaoi, KyoSasu, minor YukiSasu. And everything else that comes along with it. Un-betaed.

**A/N:** It was because of this chapter that I decided to change the rating of this fic. It would probably go higher. Maybe not. We'll see.

**Disclaimer:** Fine, me own nothing.

-----------------------------

Chapter 4: Bontenmaru: Revelation

-----------------------------

He knew at least one of the Jyuuyuushi was searching for him, wanting to invite him for dinner. It was not like he was a guest there, it just that most of his time for the last five years was spent around the Sanada household.

And Yukimura never tried to throw him out anyway.

Usually when it came to food he would go immediately. But something was bothering his mind, enough to drag him from the always-delicious foods cooked by Kosuke.

Or, should he say, someone?

He was not sure if that person was there, preparing to have dinner with rest of them. Come to think of it, after what he saw almost a month ago, he could not look at that person by the eyes. If he ever tried looking, even once, he felt as if those gold, cat-like eyes were piercing through his head, trying to pry off his deepest secret.

It was kind of amusing and scary at the same time how Sasuke could influence him like that.

But, as he thought back, he also noticed that Sasuke was also being nervous around him. Well, it could not be helped, since the older man had witnessed something that he was not supposed to.

At first, he was feeling angry with the silver-haired ninja. The 17-years old Jyuuyuushi was very well aware of Kyo and Yuuya's relationship, although it was an on and off relationship. Why would he do something like that?

Why would he go as far as _kissing_ the Onime no Kyo?

But, of course, he knew it was not the young ninja's fault, but the other red eyes wielder. He would have known that, being the witness of what had occurred between the two Muramasa wielders.

o-o-o-Flashback-o-o-o

"_What? Kyo's here and you did not tell me?" Bon shrieked at the poor, innocent Jyuuyuushi._

"_I'm sorry; we have been trying to search for you for the last few hours, but we can't find you anywhere!" The small-sized Kakei flinched at the tone of one of the Shiseiten. _'Damn, he's loud! It's not my fault you've been wandering everywhere where we can't found you!'

"_Where is he right now?"_

"_The last time I saw him was when he was talking with Yukimura-sama and Sasuke-kun…" the small warrior did not even finish his sentence when the Date's oldest heir run off to search for his old comrade._

"_Thank you and sorry for screaming at you earlier!!!" _

_The Jyuuyuushi was left standing, stunned with the other's remark. He would never think Bontenmaru will apologize, especially to someone who he looked as lower-class than him._

"_Well, at least I've told him where Kyo-san is," and with that, he wandered off back to the Sanada house._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"_That good-for-nothing Yukimura! How dare he didn't tell me that Kyo's here! When I get my hands on him…" Bontenmaru talked to himself loudly before a silky voice cut him off._

"_When you get your hands on me, what will you do, Bon?" Yukimura asked, knowing well that the big-sized man hated it if he came from behind all of a sudden._

"_Wha…? Yukimura!! How many have I told you not to sneak behind me like that!!" Bontenmaru turned around to look at the Sanada's heir. "Luckily I'm not that old to have a heart attack!"_

"_Still did not want to admit that you're getting older, Bon? And by the way, you don't seem mind when Sasuke walked up to you like that," Yukimura snickered. _'This guy is so easy to be teased!'

"_That kid's different!! He was born with it! He's one fricking ninja! It's natural for him to move like that! But not you!" You're a samurai, not a ninja! So stop behaving like your subordinates!"_

_All the time Bontenmaru was rambling, Yukimura looked at him with amusement. He knew that the older samurai always nags, but he never thought that he could actually ramble non-stop like that._

"_And talking about that shrimp! I know he's good and everything, but please, Yukimura, control him a little bit! The way he walks, it was as if he owns the place! Well, not exactly like that, Saizou's worse… Wait, talking about Sasuke! I thought you're with him and Kyo. But you're alone! Where's Kyo?" _

_Bontenmaru looked at the younger, expecting an answer, but said man only smiled at him._

"_Don't you want to continue what you were saying, Bon? I thought you have some problem with Sasuke's attitude," he continued to smile, but his voice did not match with it. _

_And Bontenmaru knew very well what that meant._

"_Err… No. I don't think I will continue. As I was saying just now, I came here because that Jyuuyuushi… I don't remember his name, the short, always smiling, bespectacled guy…" _

"_Kakei-kun?"_

"_Ah yes, Kakei! He just told me that Kyo's here, with Yuuya, and he was talking with you and Sasuke. But here I am, talking to you, but those two are not here! Where are they?"_

"_Bon…" Yukimura cut off silently._

"_What?!" Bontenmaru said impatiently._

"_I told Kakei-kun to find you a couple of hours ago. I've already finished talking to Kyo. Right now, he's in the forest, talking to Sasuke. I think about the Mibu. So, I think it's best if you don't disturb them…" Yukimura's words were left unheard as the biggest Shiseiten had already left him as soon as he found out that Kyo was at the forest._

"_Thank you, Yukimura!!!!" was the only thing Yukimura heard as he was left in the dust._

"… _Well, not my fault if you see something that you don't suppose to…" and with that, he turned and walked towards Kyoshiro, Sakuya and Yuuya who were calling him. "As long as you will not tell other people what you will see, it's fine with me…" _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"_Where are they?" Bontenmaru mumbled to himself, looking around him to search for Kyo and Sasuke._

_As he walked aimlessly, he kept mumbling and cursing about the Mibu who only knew how to cause people troubles, and was inherited by both Red Eyes wielders. He was mumbling when he heard distant voices. Walking towards the voice he asked in his head why those voices were slow and quiet._

_Peeking from a nearby rock, he saw the youngest Jyuuyuushi and the supposed-to-be-Red-King were talking quietly. He somehow noticed that Sasuke was looking up at Kyo, and he looked distressed about something. Curious, he strained his ears harder to listen to their conversation. He knew it was wrong for him to peek, but curiosity took over him._

"_No, Kyo, that is so wrong!" the golden-eyed youth exclaimed, but not to loud to alert the other occupants of the forest._

"_What's so wrong about that, Sarutobi? Tell me. I know you felt the same thing about it," the other said quietly, as if waiting patiently for the youth's answer._

"_But how about Yuuya-neechan? You can't tell her just like that!"_

"_Who say I have to? Both of us know well we will keep it a secret from everyone."_

"_But… but still, I can't. I have other responsibilities, you know."_

_Bontenmaru tried hard to stifle his laughter. This was the first time he ever heard Sasuke stuttered._

"_I'm sure you can divide your time accordingly."_

"_How can you be so calm about this??!! We'll lose everything if people found out about it!"_

"_We won't. At least we still have each other, Sasuke."_

_The man behind the bushes was stunned when he heard Kyo called the Jyuuyuushi by his first name. '_Since when did they go on first name basis?'

"_But… but still, the others…"_

_But what Kyo did to stop Sasuke's stuttering stunned him more. _

_Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Kyo pushed him to a tree behind him and kissed him roughly. Sasuke's big eyes widened for a moment before closing, surrendering to the demon's demanding kiss. Slowly, his thin arms went up and hugged the man's broad shoulder, hands clutching the long, black hair. _

_Kyo, at the same time, had lifted the Jyuuyuushi off his feet by holding the back of the younger's thighs and pressed him harder against the tree. His bigger hands moved up to grasp the younger's backside, producing moans from the youth. _

_Almost as fast as it started, the kiss ended. As the two males broke the kiss, Bon could actually see that Sasuke was blushing furiously and still panting softly while Kyo just smirked with a tint of pink on his cheeks, clearly showing that he was satisfied with the kiss._

"_Well, we have to go now. We won't want the others to wait for us, right?" Kyo said, smirking at the youth who was still scowling at him. Still, Sasuke did not say anything. _

_As they walked back to the Sanada house, Kyo put his large palm on Sasuke's head while Sasuke clutched said man's yukata in his small hand. Bontenmaru noticed both red and gold eyes flickered towards the rock he was hiding behind before their respective owners moved away from his sight._

o-o-o-End of Flashback-o-o-o

At that point, Bontenmaru realized that the two ex-residents of Mibu had realized about his presence there. But still, they did not say or do anything to him. It was as if they trusted him with their 'secret'.

While Kyo's red eyes were looking threateningly at him as if saying, 'If you tell anyone, you know what will happen to you', Sasuke's gold eyes were full of curiosity and guilt. Curious as if to know what would the Shiseiten and guilt after being found out that he had just kissed the Onime no Kyo.

Until now, he still kept that secret not because of his own sake, but because of the eyes that Sasuke gave him. Just like Yukimura, he somehow had developed some kind of attachment towards Sasuke. But unlike that perverted heir of Sanada, he simply wanted to protect that fragile heart of Sasuke from breaking apart because of Kyo's thoughtless act upon him.

From afar, he could hear the order from Yukimura to Saizou and Unno to search for his youngest subordinate in Aokigahara.

Deep in his old heart, he really hoped that both Jyuuyuushi would not find anything that would break Sasuke's heart. He had been trying hard not to do that, so hopefully no one else will.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Hope this chapter helps to figure what actually in the last three chapters. Isn't Bon lucky to be the one to witness everything? Or maybe not.

I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I have so many things to do now Mid-sem Break is coming soon. I'll try my best, though.

Any constructive review is very well appreciated. Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


End file.
